Megaman Ex!
by Astrike
Summary: Beta's back, and with Lan and the rest. When a new threat comes, who will save him? Or, will the new operator just play with his teammeates. You'll just have to read to find out! Chapter 2 up!
1. The beginning of course!

Author's notes: Well, it seems as though I would like to do another wonderful story about Megaman! However, this story is placed in the battle network series, and I am trying to get ALL the navis and people from almost every series. This means all new soul unions people (don't we all like them)! Also, I'm going to be using the request system, allowing you to chose who you want to be in the next chapter like if you wanted search man, just put it in a review (uh duuuh).oookkkkkkkk time to start the first chapter! Although I don't like the first chapter

I don't own Megaman or anything else, except for Beta and his operator.

Chapter 1: The beginning of course!

Lan was laid across his desk in his usual sleeping fashion while Megaman continuously tried to wake him up with no success. "Lan get up! You're going to be late on the first day of school! WAKE UP LAN! Well, he asked for it." Megaman then activated the digital alarm clock's annoying ring. Lan broke it and slid it off the desk, creating multiple thuds. "Well, Megaman, mission accomplished- wake Lan with the most annoying noise ever created. Great job Megaman!" He sat up and looked at his P.E.T. "so what time is it? 5, 6, or 7 o'clock?" he rubbed his eyes. Megaman disappeared, and the current time lit up. "8:17! School starts at 7:30! We have to hurry, that one guy that just moved to Acdc town is probably there. Let's go Megaman!"

"Hi guy's what's up? Wait. A. second, is that, Chaud!" Mayl was utterly surprised at the star net battler sitting at the back of the class "What are you doing here?" Chaud looked at her coldly "I'm following orders" Mayl smiled "Well we are still glad you're here!" she took her seat. Lan burst through the doors with such speed that some of the chalk on the chalkboard flew out of the window. "Lan? you actually made here on time! Good job. Now please sit down. I have a class to teach." Ms. Mari grabbed some more chalk and faced the chalkboard. Lan snuck his P.E.T. under his desk "How could you do that to me Megaman? I thought I was major late! but more importantly why is Chaud here?" Megaman looked at Chaud "Well, it could be that he finally realizes that he has friends, and he wanted to be with us more. I'll find out more from the guys." Megaman left his P.E.T. and went to his private hangout, which resembled a high-tech tree house. Gutsman, Roll, Glide, and Protoman were there. "Hey guys, what's up?" Roll jumped and hugged him "Protoman tells us that Chaud is here for the new guy coming here. It seems he has a navi created for him by Lan's dad. Megaman became confused "You mean Dr. Hikari worked on his navi just like he did with me? That's probably why Chaud is in school. hmmm." Gutsman slammed down his fist. "Gutsman is stronger than this pathetic new navi! Gutsman will pound him to dust!" A brown navi, and with a black and white suit similar to bass (without the big old ear things) entered the room. "_Who's going to pound who?"_

The classroom door opened. A kid about Lan's age stepped in. He was wearing a white yin and yang shirt with black pants. His light eyes matched his tanned skin. However, his silver hair stood out a bit. a girl in the class whispered to her friend "He's probably one of those lame Goths. I wonder what he has pierced." They giggled. Ms Mari ushered them to be quiet. "Well class, I would like you to meet Beta. How about you tell us where your from, what you like to do, and what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Beta said in a loud and cheerful voice "I was born near Scilab, I like to eat, sleep, think, and netbattle and I would like to be a doctor, a herbologist, and an actor when I grow up." The girls who giggled instantly gave up the thought of Beta being a Goth and felt as though he would be a good friend. Lan looked for his P.E.T. but he couldn't find it. He probably had it in his locker anyway. He sat down right beside him and began to write notes down. Lan decided to invite everyone over for some net battles this after noon, after all, he said he liked to netbattle. "Hey Beta, you wanna come to my house after school?" Beta turned around, "Sure, I'd love to!"

The Navi smiled wickedly. "I'll ask you again, who's going to pound who?" Protoman stepped forward "Well, nice to meet you. Dr. Hikari asked me to tell you that he would like Beta to take the test to become a NS." Gutsman, Glide and Roll were confused, but after all, they didn't know that Lan and Chaud were net savers either. "Heh, I'll be glad to." Protoman turned to leave. "goodbye" and e jacked out. the navi turned to the others. "So what are your names?" he pointed a finger to each of them. "I'm Glide, the netnavi of the rich, young, and beautiful miss Yai. I mostly use rare chips, but mostly cannons." "that's wonderful", he pointed to roll, "you are?" "I'm Roll, I am the navi of Mayl and I use aqua towers and healing chips." The navi pointed to Gutsman "you?" "I'm Gutsman! me stronger than you, and so is operator Dex. I will smash you with my ground breaking chips!" "Heh, yeah. and you?" "I'm Protoman, and that's all you need to know." "fine by me, and you?" "I'm Megaman! the #1 netnavi." "we'll see about that soon enough. Well see ya!" He turned to leave. "Wait, you didn't tell us your name!" he looked back slowly "My name is Beta" and then he disappeared with millions of little blue cubes and the words log out.

As the school bell rang, all the student's left except for Chaud and Beta. They stared at each other before Beta broke the silence. "Well, howse it goin Chaud? Did you want to tell me something? Or do you wanna be an idiot and stare at me all day." Chaud eyes burned with anger. "I am not! This is supposed to be a secret conversation, don't be a brat, and I just might not tell Lan what your Navi really is." Beta walked closer to Chaud. "Well, it really doesn't matter, I bet you are still mad after all the times we had fun netbattling in the Undernet." Chaud regained his posture as the room became quiet as Ms. Mari left. "Well, I guess I better be going now, or I might be late for a little practice with some of Lan's friends, Chaud. May be you should join me?" Chaud smiled in superiority. "I don't need to, I'm better than he is anyway. I don't know why you do things like that Beta." Beta walked towards the door. "Because, it is great to have friends you can rely on." He opened the classroom door. "Cause when you have hair shaped like a half-opened egg, you need all the friends you can get." Chaud thought about it for a little while as Beta ran out the door. "Hey, get back here!"

_"Have the arrangements been made Krimson?"_

_"Yes master, as we speak my minions are being sent all over the net"_

_"Don't draw too much attention Krimson. We are trying to take over everything, and we need that data to do it!"_

_"Of course master, the soul union data chips will be directly handed to you"_

_"Don't fail me navi"_

_"You trained me to win"_

"Knock knock!" Ms. Hikari opened the door. "Why hello there, you must be Beta. Lan is up there in his room." Beta headed toward the stairs. "Thanks you so much Ms Hikari." He walked up the stairs to Lan's room.

"You're saying that he has the same name as his navi?" Lan was laid across his bed. "it seems that way. we won't be for sure till we see them in action." a beep came from the P.E.T. "Mail Lan, from Yai. it says that we are all meeting at her house, and she said to bring Beta also." Lan sat up "O.K. lets go get him" he opened his door and began to run to Beta's house. In a little amount of time he ran smack dab into Beta causing him to fall over, making him drop a black and white P.E.T. Lan was still on top of him when he picked up the fallen P.E.T. "Umm, Lan" Lan was still trying to take the cover off the P.E.T. "What is it?" Beta closed his eyes in anger. "Get off of me please." Lan jumped off of him, and he blushed. "Oh! I'm very sorry" he helped up Beta and handed him his P.E.T. "It's just that I wanted to see your navi" Beta took the cover off the P.E.T. and revealed the black and white navi. "Whoa, that's a nice-looking navi" the Navi looked up at Lan. "That's a nice-lookin net op Megaman." Lan looked confused as Beta tried to hide his P.E.T. behind his back, but he just shook his head. "Yai wants us over at her house okay?" Beta put the P.E.T. back in its case "Fine by me, just lead the way"

They ran down the stairs and out the door. then they went to the biggest house on the block, or should I say mansion. they walked up to the door. Lan knocked on it. "Whose there?" It was Yai of course. "It's just us Yai, let us in" a clink was heard near the door. then in an instant, a trapdoor opened under their feet. Lan and Beta fell into the dark void and landed butt-first in the grand tree house in the back of the mansion. "How did you do that Yai?" Lan asked. "You wouldn't understand, now hello Beta and welcome to my master clubhouse. here we can netbattle, talk, and help each other in private. You just jack in here Beta" She pointed to a wireless area and he took out his P.E.T. "Beta! Jack in! Power up!" Beta appeared with the other navis. Mayl looked at Beta "do you have any nicknames? I'm getting confused" Beta laughed "well you can call me Vonte then" He looked across the room and looked at Dex. "You wanna netbattle? Beta said he wants to destroy you." Dex laughed and pointed to the hologram in the center of the room. "Don't blame me if your navi gets hurt. Remember you challenged me" Beta laughed "don't worry about it"

All the navis were watching on the side lines as Gutsman and Beta stood on the opposite sides of the arena. Dex and Vonte were also at the ends of the holograms, with their respective navis. glide held up his right hand. "3!" Vonte didn't move, but Dex reached for his pocket."2!" Dex pulled out a chip. "1!" Dex placed the chip above the slot. "Begin!" "Goldfist battle chip in, download!" Dex yelled as he inserted the chip. Gutsman's arm began to glow a bright gold as he charged for Beta. "take this puny navy!" then the fist connected, causing an explosion to appear. "that wasn't fair Dex! You totally cheated" Lan yelled. Dex put his and on his chin and smirked, "it's not my fault they weren't ready" Vonte laughed "what are you talking about? Its not like the fight is over." they all looked at the hologram, in which the dust was moving away. Beta had met Gutsman's attack head on, and with only one hand. "I think it's time for strategy #56 Vonte." Vonte got a chip from his pocket. "fine by me, just don't delete him please. Chip Combo! Cannon and sword in, download! a glow appeared behind Gutsman and then a cannon virus came into view. Not only that, but Beta's right arm became a jet black sword. "now feel the power of a double attack! AHHHHHHHH" Beta charged forward as Vonte rapidly pressed the button on his P.E.T. to fire the cannon. Gutsman was covered by a thick fog.

Dex could hardly believe his eyes, "Gutsman! are you O.K.?" Vonte walked over to Dex and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he will be A-Okay, just look." Dex looked closer. Gutsman had both his hands over his head like a shield. On either side of him there were deep holes in the arena. He missed on purpose. Everyone was amazed, even Lan. "How'd they do that? that was soo cool."

The navis were put back into their P.E.T.s so the arena so it could be repaired. Then Megaman signaled Lan to go outside. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, umm, I need to see mom about something." As he left, Vonte looked out of the corner of his eye. Then he looked at his watch "oh, my, gosh! I have to head back home now guys see ya tomorrow._" _Dex and the others waved goodbye as Vonte left also. "Well, how about we have a team battle when the arena's fixed?" Dex suggested. Yai and Mayl agreed.

"Yes Mr. Famous? Net Saver Lan reporting for duty!" Lan was in the old park by Higsby's Shop. "Lan, it's just Famous. It seems someone is creating chaos in Acdc. We need you to check it out." LAN put up his thumb. "O.k. Mr. Famous! I'm on my way now." Mr. Famous put his hand on top of his head. "I keep trying to tell you, It's JUST Famous." he disappeared.

"Hmm? Acdc? O.k. got it! I'll be there too Megaman." Vonte disappeared behind the tree where he had heard everything.

"Megaman Jack in, Power up!" Megaman left his P.E.T. and entered Acdc area 1. It was filled new and strange viruses. "A little target practice should destroy these viruses. Megabuster!" The viruses looked at him and charged forward. Megaman lumped over it and continued to fire at it "Lan there are a lot of new viruses in here, send a program advance" then he Lan shuffled through his chips, "Here take this Megaman! Z- cannon 1 program advance. Battle chips in, download!" Megaman arms glowed as he raised them both into the air. He raised both his arms into the air as they joined together, causing them to join together. He fired the Zeta cannon and the viruses were deleted instantly. "Whoa, that was close Lan, we better be careful." Lan looked carefully at the screen. "Well, it seems we got rid of all viruses in that area lets go to the Acdc area 2." Megaman nodded. "Let's go" Then a navi appeared behind them. "Wait Megaman! I'm coming with you!" Megaman turned around. "Beta? What are you doing here?"

"He's here because I'm here" Vonte said. He had snuck up behind Lan as he cleared out the viruses. "How did you know where we were? I thought you had stayed with the guys?" Vonte shook his head. "Well I knew you were doing a Net saver mission; because that's all you seem to say to Mr. Famous at the park. And since I plan to become a Net saver, I thought why not help one in action?"

"Well Megaman, we have another area to go to, so let's get going." Beta said slapping him on the back. "Don't do that. Owww"! Megaman was pushed forward into the next area, and then Beta jumped in after him.

"Hey look Megaman, there's only one virus. Let's get it." Beta pointed to a Huge Swordy virus. It approached them with a sword. "Hey, Beta wait that could be dangerous. Be careful." Beta looked back at Megaman. "What could happen, it's only a big old Swordy." Megaman looked at the Swordy and all of a sudden then it disappeared. "Watch out!" Beta turned around "oh my" he walked over to where the Swordy was "There's a giant hole in the ground." Megaman thought for a second. "Wait a second. Get back." Beta turned around again. "What could possibly happen?"

Suddenly, the Swordy virus popped out of hole. It had used a popup chip! Megaman reached out and lunged forward. "Beta! Watch out!" The Swordy virus raised his sword. Beta barely turned around "Huh?" the Swordy swung down, causing an after slash to appear. Beta's eyes widened. "A dream sword? But ho-Ahhhhh!" Beta's left hand was cut off and a bunch of little blue cubes replace it instantly. Vonte pulled the P.E.T. closer to his face as he saw Seta fall to his knees. "Beta! Can you stand?" Beta stood up and jumped back to Megaman. His left eye was closed as he tried to ignore the pain. "Of course I can, arg. Vonte, It's time to unleash the Magun on this Virus."

Lan looked at Vonte. "What's that?" Vonte pulled a shiny golden chip from his pocket. "It's one of the 30 custom chips ever made. It's very rare and surpasses even P.A.'s. However only the most powerful Navis can use it or it will totally take all their power away. this one takes the shape of a Triple-Barrel gun. Now you get to see its power first hand on that Swordy Virus. Let's go Beta! Magun, golden battlechip in! DOWNLOAD!"

A golden glow appeared around Beta's right hand. Then, little golden cubes then placed themselves in Beta's hand. Next, the cubes merged together, creating the shape of a triple-barrel Gun. Vonte no longer felt any pain from his left arm and he began to take aim at the Giant Swordy. "Goodbye!" Beta pulled the golden gun's trigger. Three large golden bullets headed straight for the Swordy virus. It placed its sword in a defensive stance to try to destroy the oncoming attack. "It's useless." Said Vonte, as he watched the bullets head for the virus. The virus swung with all its might, causing an even bigger after blade to appear. However, it was useless, just like Beta said.

The first bullet hit the after blade, causing it to fade instantly. The second shot pierced the actual blade, causing it to break in half. The last shot hit the virus, and it caused huge hole to appear through its chest. It was separated into blue cubes just like a normal virus.

"Vonte, that was amazing! Where did you get that chip from? I gotta get me one! Just think how string me and Megaman will be if we get one! Wow!" Vonte smiled at him. "I'll tell you that later in life Lan. You must not look too much into these Golden chips, or you will lose sight of your true goals." Lan scratched his head. "what do ya mean by that?" Vonte laughed "don't worry about it." Megaman was speechless as he watched the gun transform back into the golden cubes like before. "that was amazing Beta. I realize just how much you held back when you faced Gutsman before." Beta laughed. "No time to congratulate me now, we have one more area to beat first." Megaman walked forward. "You're too badly injured; you should Jack out right now." Beta laughed and stepped toward the next area's entrance, but Megaman ran in front of him. "I'm serious! Look at yourself! your entire left hand is gone!" Lan began to worry also. "Vonte, maybe you should jack out. Megaman and I can handle whatever's behind that door." Vonte pulled another chip out of his pocket. "Maybe this will calm you two down. Recover 300! Battlechip in! Download!" Beta's left arm returned, but it was smaller than it originally. "Now can they continue on their journey?" Lan nodded. "Then let's go to area 3!"

Beta and Megaman walked to the third area. They looked around for anyone who looked like they could cause the whole mess. Then Megaman pointed to a shaded figure. "Wait a second... Is that? Bowlman? what is he doing here?"

It was indeed Bowlman, but he had paid them no mind. "I gotta find it! It must be here! If I don't, then they will destroy all of my memories of how to bowl! I must find it at all costs!" Beta walked over to Bowlman and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think it's about time you stopped this nonsense. Your hurting innocent navis by doing this." Bowlman pushed off his hand. "I don't care! I will Not lose the thing most precious to me! Gatling pin!" his arm turned into a pin cannon. He fired straight at Beta, knocking him over. "Now it's time for a Bowling Boomer!" He put both of his arms forward and a huge bowling ball appeared. Then it rolled quickly towards the fallen Beta. Lan pulled out a battlechip. "Areasteal battlechip in! Download!" Megaman appeared beside Beta, picked him up, and disappeared. They landed safely away from Bowlman and the large ball. Beta opened his eyes and looked up at Megaman. "Well I think I'll jack out now." Beta jacked out leaving Megaman holding nothing but air. "Now Megaman it's time to bowl this guy over." Bowlman frowned. "Enough with the lame jokes, I came here to find the soul union data, and that's what I plan to do! Bowling Boomer!" Megaman knew his strategy. "Lan I kneed a shotgun!" Lan took out the chip. "O.k. here it comes Megaman! Shotgun! Battlechip in! Download!" Megaman's arm shifted to that similar to the megabuster. "Taste this Bowlman! Shotgun!" He fired it straight at the bowling ball, and seconds later, it went right through the ball and hit Bowlman, causing him to be launched into the air.

"Megaman! Now will lose my memory because of you! I hope you're happy!" And then he logged out. Megaman looked around for any other sign of disturbance. Instead he saw a data crystal in the edge of the area. "I wonder what this is. Hmm, Lan I think this is the Soul union data Bowlman was talking about, I wonder what it does." Suddenly, the data glowed and surrounded Megaman. Then the data combined with Megaman, causing everything to go dark and silent.

_Did they get it?_

_Yes master, I'm sorry, Bowlman will be dealt with. I can assure you-_

_Don't worry about it! Those pesky Net Savers caused him to fail, but we need that data even more now. So get the next one!_

_Of course Master, I'm on it_

_Why don't you go this time? After all, you are the best._

_As you command master. Megaman and that other navi will be destroyed..._


	2. A Date, a Navi, and a stalker

Author's notes: What can I say, I didn't update this story. OO …I thought I did, but that's not the point. I gotta continue! Please read, then please review . By the way to clear up some confusion, I'm going t call the net saviors, the net savers… I like to save things .

Chapter 2: Reawaken Megaman!

_ Where am I…Am I dead... Wait! Beta! The data! … What is going on? Why can't I see anything? Wait! Lan! LAN? Crap I'm all alone! Arrg! Everywhere I look I can't see a darn thing! Why cant I!-What the deuce is that? A light?_

"Megaman! Megaman! What's going on! Speak to me!" Lan was holding his P.E.T. with a death grip. He stared into the frizzy screen, covered in black and white with static.

Vonte and Beta on the other hand, was looking at Lan with confused eyes. They let him continue to yell "Megaman" until Vonte snatched Lan's P.E.T., causing his view to change to the taller boy's. Beta laughed from his P.E.T. as Lan tried to grab it back. "Man.. If this is how you act when your navi goes missing, you probably can't wait for a machine that brings him out of his P.E.T… Betcha you would take the opportunity to…CoughKissCough him" A hysterical laughter continued and Vonte spoke to calm down the boy who continuously swiped at him for the P.E.T. that was rightfully his. "But Beta's right, you shouldn't worry too much about him, unless your sure he cant handle himself without you there to guide him, cause if that's the truth, that he cant function without you, then you two can be seriously weak when it comes to search and destroy. Well have to fix that. Later On."

Lan stopped trying to grab the P.E.T. when he realized what Vonte was saying may actually be true. He didn't forget the times their team work saved the world from destruction. But at the same time he did realize how much time he was spending with his navi, and they had obviously developed some relationship… But Bet's comment may have gone… a **little** far. No matter. He knew Megaman would be back, so he let Vonte hold the pet.

"Arrg! Now you look sad! My plan backfires.. go figure… But since you seem to be in a lousy mood, you wanna go somewhere? Like to the arcade or something? My treat. I think that will cheer you up."

_Lan's heart skipped a beat._

"Huh! I dun know… What about Mega-?" Vonte sighed. "Beta, jack in, Power up!" Beta was launched to the previous area with bowlman, and he saw Megaman floating on air, just as though he was the magician's assistant. Beta looked over at his glowing chest, revealing a data in the process of unlocking itself. He looked straight at Vonte from the P.E.T. screen. "He's alright; he just needs to recover for a bit, that's all. I'll stay with him, so you two just go out and have some fun. I'll tell you if he suddenly wakes up."

Lan looked at Beta and gave him a look that was equivalent to: "Thank you, but If you dare mess with him, I will kill you". He glanced back and forth from the P.E.T. to Vonte, whose smile was getting a little wide for a guy about to go on a date. Lan sighed. With Vonte handling his P.E.T., it was sure that he would have to enjoy himself before he was to get it back. He lowered his head, and Vonte lowered his head below Lan's to match his gaze. "Is that a yes?" Lan began to look another direction, to break Vonte's gaze. "Yes it is. And will I get my P.E.T. back?" Vonte smiled and ran a little up the side walk. "Yes. You'll get it later, now just enjoy the ride!" Lan rolled his eyes as he followed the other boy up the street.

* * *

Chad sat down on the street bench. It had been a while since he was bored like this. Even though he was the very essence of busy itself, he didn't have anything to do, nor anyone to see. He though to himself about going out to see something, but what good was that without taking someone with him?

_Beta would probably go…_

Chaud shook his head. Beta ended up popping his head whenever the occasion came to pass his attention. That didn't forgive him from being a total jerk when it came to information… especially if he was "playing" with you. But... Enough about beta! He turned to his P.E.T., which was strapped to his waist. "Well? Protoman, u busy?" Protoman was sorting though hat looked like one of those box-office draws. He looked up at Chaud for a second but then brought his eyes back down to a closing draw. "I'm not actually. Why? Have some target you want me to achieve?" Chaud looked away as slight blush crossed his cheek, but then as it faded, he looked back at Protoman. "Look you. I want you to go find Megaman. I doubt he'll be by himself, so you better hurry it up. I don't want to wait for you to report." Protoman nodded once and then jacked into a nearby entrance. Chaud sighed.

_Where are you guys…_

"Hey! Were almost to the arcade! Woo-hoo! Now you gotta pay for me to play!" Vonte looked as though he was dragging a rag doll… wait… that was- Lan! Chaud quickly jumped onto the seat and did a back flip, landing behind some bushes in complete military style. Sounds of Lan protesting filled his ears. "Hey! Wait a sec! you said this would be on you!" Vonte fluttered his eyes. "I did? Well it doesn't matter; this is gonna be a good DATE anyway!" That sentence caused Lan's face to resemble that of a tomato. Chaud was busy thinking how this **Date** would go, although with Vonte, he knew it was probably just some way to relieve another person's stress. Vonte didn't date, so he actually falling head over heels for someone like Lan was very unlikely.

_This better not be a date!_

Chaud bit his lip as he thought the words. His lip began to drip a little drip of blood, just as the two boys entered the arcade. He ran into it after them, keeping himself well hidden.

* * *

Lan didn't know what to think. He was actually with a Guy on a date…

He cautiously watched his movements, wondering if he would see anyone he knew. He didn't want to look too… Well. He knew he had to keep himself on top. He smiled at the thought. _On top…_His mind was interrupted as he was yanked into the Arcade. He turned around as fast as he could, sensing someone following them. He caught only a glimpse of Cami before Vonte had thrown him inside. Lan looked at Vonte, smile growing on his face.

"So what do you want to get beat at first?" "O you must be confused. I plan to do all the beating around here. Now choose your poison? Ii think I'll choose… Air hockey!" Lan looked at the long table of which to play air hockey and smiled. He beat everyone when it came to Air hockey, and this would be no exception. He took a side at one end of the table, picking up the puck. "Your going to lose this you know." Vonte sniggered back. "So that's what you think Eh? Too bad, I didn't want to disappoint you. Now pay for the game" Lan took a quarter out of his pocket and thought for a moment. "I got a quarter, and I bet you got one too, how about we pay for the game together?" "that's okay with me."

They both reached across the side of the table, eyes focused on each others. They placed their respected coins in the 2 opening slots, their skin slightly touching each of the others with a light pressure added to it. Both of them paused for a second before they realized what had happened. Lan spoke up. "Well, I'll place it in for you." And he did just that, forcing the coin into the slot, causing the table to make a Vroom sound, signaling the so called artificial "air" that resonated from the table. Lan smiled as the puck landed on his side to begin the game.

_I think I'm going to enjoy this game._

The boy placed the puck on the table, and as it began to automatically slide for the opposite side of board, which was not going to be let done so easy for the boy in question. He aimed and shot the puck at a huge gap (what he considered huge after playing for years) between Vonte's puck and the goal. Before Vonte could react, the puck had slammed itself through, placing a 1 on the Brunette's side of the score-keeper. Vonte Smiled as lan chuckled, determination filling his eyes. _I got this in the bag. _Suddenly, lan realized that Vonte had pulled his puck to the table at tremendous speeds, and had already launched it across the table at a seemingly open gap, and to his surprise, landed it in soundly, earning the respect of Lan's valor. Lan simply decided to return the favor, by doing one thing.

**Winning**

**

* * *

**

Now Chaud was becoming increasingly worried about how they were acting around each other.

Silent as a mouse he had been able to sneak in the close proximity of the two without any of them noticing. There, he watched as they reached their hands across the side of the table, and when their Hands touched, he knew there was a slight pause before they continued the game. He became slightly aroused with interest. Sparingly, the rest of the battle of wits was blocked out by a bunch of little kids running by like there was not tomorrow. He guessed he wouldn't be able to see what was happening in the lives of Vonte and Lan unless he really wanted to interrupt the party….

* * *

Wow. Vonte was surprised.

Lan actually did somewhat good. 6 2 6… Who would've guessed the artifical air had a time-limit, and if he were to try to continue playing, the shots would only get slow, and where's the fun in that? Well in the end, he did have fun. But It was time to continue his plan for domination (Secret. VERY secret.)

"Lan u wanna go for a ride?" That comment made Lan's eyes shoot up with a lot of confusion. "Huh? A ride? With you? Why?" Vonte merely laughed. "Since you didn't beat me, I wanna take you for a ride on a motorcycle." Lan looked even more confused.

"you're not old enough Baka."

"Wo, I just want u to say yes or no, Its your choice man.."

"Fine. I'll take a ride."

_**That**, my friend, is the single most suggestive comment I have heard in meh life._

Vonte smirked as he tugged on Lan's arm forcefully. The brunette had no choice but to follow. Vonte led Lan to a little room, one that looked like a box that held crazy people. In the center of the room lied a motorcycle, a real one by the looks of it. Vonte kicked a single leg over before propping his entire body down.

"Come on, just hug my waist and you'll be okay."

"Okay"

Lan landed softly on the ride, his chest upon Vonte's back. He didn't know what to expect. But he knew he would enjoy it.

END!

* * *

Well ya, I love to tease you all, and if you couldn't tell, the story is going through a very dramatic change. Enjoy! REVIEW DARN IT! 


	3. Beta: the flirt?

Authors note: yeah, yeah I'm evil. Tel meh something I don't know. But anyway, I'm updating cause I don't want to get ya'll waiting. Enjoy chapter or hate chap. either way. DANCE! It's Christmas! Enjoy the holiday spirit! Christmas chapter is next up! Can't wait .

Chapter 3: Beta. The flirt?

Beta sighed

Yeah, Yeah, he said he would keep an Eye out for the free-floating Megaman. What he didn't know was the fact that he always allowed Vonte so much control over his life. Not only that, but Vonte did these things that caused Beta to wonder. Beta knew he was a good buddy to have when times got rough, but as he expected, he would hit on the nearest person to him. His current target: Lan.

Beta sighed again.

His eyes were leaving a trail from Mega's foot to his head, and he sighed as he saw the peace-full face on Mega. Before, all mega was a little brat, one that only seemed to get his strength from the many chip strategies He and Lan perfected during their fights. Beta decided from the begging he could easily warp and play with Mega's mind, but now he wasn't so sure. Odd that when up close you could actually see just how strong he was, the muscles seemed to jump off the spandex. Beta walked a bit closer, wondering just how far he could go before he was forced to stop.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt_

He began to lower his head so his lips were at an angle's with Megaman's. He didn't even realize what was happening as he got closer, feeling the warmth from Mega's body. He chuckled to himself as he parted his lips.

_This is why Vonte kisses people so much..._

His eyes immediately shot open, causing him to raise his body in response with an intruder. He got I in a fighting stance, however he relaxed as quickly as he raised his defenses. In his eyes he saw a teleporting Protoman, one that seemed as if on a mission. Beta's smile increased in Volume, just as Proto came into full. As his smile rose, the more Proto's scowl grew. He walked over to the Navi, looking Beta dead in the eye. Beta tried to wrap an arm around the Shorter Navi, like they were friends for the longest. Yet it was brushed off with little difficulty.

"I'm not here for your sorry arse."

"Oh? Why so cold? We have to change that don't we?"

Beta advanced a little more to Proto's body. Protoman began to think, wondering what the hell this Other Navi was doing. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to him. He tried to step a little back, trying not to look at Beta directly. He said words from his mouth like flying daggers.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just trying to get on your good side. I know you must be stressed with me not around and all."

Beta smile began to threaten Proto's thoughts. He began to get a little Nervous…He had thoughts in his mind what Beta was going to do. He decided not to jump to conclusions. He had to keep his cool.

"Answer my question? What are you trying to do?"

"U still got that T-spot?"

Protoman gazed at him with slight confusing; the name of what he said caught him off guard. Suddenly, he realized just what he said and began to take precautions. His Face mask shut quickly to hide the growing smile on his face. Not only that, but his sunglasses helped him hide a trickle of sweat that was now running down from a point just above his left eye. In the last act of prevention, He turned around, back completely facing Beta. Of course He knew what it was. But that wouldn't stop him from avoiding it. He replied in such a cool voice, covering another one that was about to crack under the pressure of Beta's gazed.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about. Leave me alone."

"You don't? That's awfully strange…It seems as though you have taken Very good precautions. Why else would you turn the opposite way? It would take someone of courage to take me on. Also, In order to take per-cautions about it, you must remember something about it. I'm sure."

Protoman could sense the trickle of sweat transforming into a stream of sweat as the opposing navi got closer. He forced himself not to take his pride into thought as falling into Beta's trick of so called "courage". Protoman wasn't an idiot. Yet, as he could sense Beta getting close (Darn his sixth sense!), he was running out of options. The worst thing about it? Protoman knew Beta had a trick up his sleeve.

"Proto, you know I think about you…"

Protoman felt a tanned arm find his way around his waist. He tried to jump forward to avoid being captured, but it was too late. Protoman tried to wiggle out, but Beta had a tight grip. He decided to talk to him instead.

"Let. Me. Go. NOW"

"….And, you know I would always be there to help you."

He gripped Protoman from his waist, pulling him so close it caused something to rub against something. Beta smiled as he could sense Protoman's mouth opening under his face-mask, and he could feel the sweat coming from Protoman's body. Protoman, on the other hand, was about to kill Beta.

"What are you doing?"

"….And I will always please you in times of need."

Beta grabbed a fist full of Protoman's head with his right hand, causing Protoman to lay his head on his shoulder, just giving a nice opening for Beta place his head on his neck. However, he didn't do anything as Protoman's head lay on his shoulder. Beta smilied and suddenly began to laugh. Protoman was about to spit fire.

"Let go of my hair."

"…And for the record, I get hot and bothered... just by looking at your little muscles."

That threw Protoman's head out of Beta's grip. Even though Beta still had his arm around his head, Protoman was able to face him dead in the eye. Involuntary, he faced Beta, exactly opposite of what he set out to do. Protoman still decided to find out what this little game meant. Beta was whispering into his ear a little too much.

That's when he messes up. Beta literally jumped on him, causing him to slam into the floor. Le locked Protoman's legs with his own, and as he did so, he made sure to keep it tight. He then grabbed each of Protoman's arms, pulling them perpendicular to his body. Surprisingly, Protoman was utterly pinned. And the worst thing about it was the fact Beta's face was right above Protoman's. (In wrestling, this is an actual move. It is called the Saturday night ride ;). )

"Darn you Beta!"

"You let me get you into this position. So you got to have the hots for me-"Protoman shot a glare of liquid death™ that could kill even the most dangerous of creatures. "-So you better enjoy this. Now... Where is that spot? …"

Protoman tied to struggle, he could tell what was going to happen. Beta simple looked around Protoman's upper chest, trying to lock on to a _certain _spot. As if his eyes launched a look that said: "YES", Beta brought his lips down to a VERY sensitive spot on Protoman's neck. Protoman tried to bite down on his lips to ease the counter-reaction, but he knew he wouldn't last too long. When Beta realized just how much Protoman was resisting, he began to let his tongue feel its way across the sensitive spot and it was just too **much.**

Protoman started out with little cracks, and then it got louder and steadier. His laughter even threatened to wake the dead as more pressure was applied to his digital collarbone. Sadly, no one but a few useless data programs could hear the laughter, and when he started to cry, it replaced the river of sweat. It seemed to tear at all of his muscles... This laughter, but in the inside, he was enjoying the torture a little too much. This was about the only time in a while he had to laugh, and as soon as it ended, he knew he wouldn't laugh like this anytime soon. _Too bad_ he thought. He then let out many bursts of laughter, covering the entire area. It seemed as though his world was in a fantasy of laughter. His facemask revealed itself, letting the laughter increase in laughter. His sunglasses slid off, revealing two light blue eyes. Beta stopped what he was doing to stare at Protoman's growing smile. Beta sniggered.

"You like that eh? Too-bad. We need to watch Megaman."

Protoman rose slightly, his hips still held down by Beta's. He stared down at the other's eyes, causing the other navi to do the same. _Blue eyes. Meet brown._ Beta leaned a little more, causing Protoman to lie back down on his back. Protoman closed his eyes in anticipation of more torture, but to his surprise, the pressure landed on his lips. His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't have time to register in his brain what was happening before it was too late. Beta rose quickly laughing at the Navi's troubled look.

"You are Waaaaaaaaaaay too easy."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Cuz, you look so cuddly. Anyway, Megaman is waking up, look."

Beta smiled at the scowl that was re-appearing on Protoman's face. Protoman knew that when this was over, he would go a little farther with that conversation. Before he could look could look at Megaman, Beta whispered into his ear from afar.

_"You're just getting molested today aren't ya buddy? I'll be sure to get a little more in later, just u wait."_

Protoman whispered back.

"Just u try moron."

Sadly, the conversation stopped when the entire mystery cube rotating around Megaman's body became completely absorbed by his body. It seemed as though magic was being performed as Megaman stood upright, slowly halting to a stop on his feet and continuing on to opening his eyes. Megaman looked back and forth between Beta and Protoman before his eyes opened wide with shock. And then came the pathetic whining.

"Lan! Laaaan! Where did u go? Protoman? U here, hmmm? Laaaan!"

Beta sighed as Megaman looked to the sky to see a screen holding Lan's waiting face. He slowly walked over, pressing a huge black and white button on his chest, one that would call his owner's P.E.T. He simply paused his movements as a low ringing was heard from his body.

"He'll pick it up soon, just wait."

Vonte and Lan had a good time on the motor bike, and unlike Lan had expected, the ride was totally Virtual. They drove down streets, pathways, and even into the mighty jungle where a T-Rex threatened their lives. Now, they were out of the Jungle and back onto land as they strolled into the Arcade. Chaud was not too far.

"Lan, would you stay here for a sec?"

"Sure…"

"Thank u"

Vonte smiled as he led himself away from Lan, coming to a stop at a whack-a-mole game. Chaud found himself leaning against the opposite side of the table, trying his best not to bee seen. Sadly, Vonte threw a hammer over the side of the playing area, causing it to swing like a pendulum at Chaud's face. As soon as the pendulum of doom neared him, Chaud erratically rolled to his left, causing him to be seen. Beta waved a hand to the opposing boy, showing Chaud he knew of his presence all along.

"You knew? Why didn't u talk to me?"

"I just wanted to see if u were going to continue. I also wanted to see if u would get interested. My surprise u actually met my calculations."

"Humph."

"Well, anyway, can u ask whoever at your house if Megaman's and Lan can spend the night?"

"Why? What really thinks I want you two over?"

"Cuz, its Christmas."

Chaud's eye's opened with realization. It was Christmas Eve! How could he forget? But then again, who was he going to spend his time trying to get a gift for?

"…Fine. You better not do anything stupid."

"I won't, your going to love it "

Beta smiled as the first flake of snow fell outside. He ran over to Lan, tugging on his arm like a little kid. He had a plan, and it would come into play very soon.


End file.
